


Hiding Who You Are

by wereleopard58



Series: DiNozzo's Men series [2]
Category: NCIS, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: The second stand-alone story in my DiNozzo’s Men. It’s an AU.  Senior worked for the government agency known as ‘Empire’, he was one of the special agents know as a ‘Sith’.   He seduced a female agent from the ‘Republic’; she was a beautiful and powerful Jedi called Elizabeth Paddington.  When they had a child, he was disappointed to find out that the pathetic creature had no ‘Force’ ability.  Tony, from as early as he could remember was to never remove his necklace.  No one could know that he was strong in the Force, especially his father.  It was easy for him to hide, except when he had to work with SIS agent Theron Shan and Sith Lana Beniko.  There was definitely more going on than just a case and how was he going to keep this secret, things only get worse when Ziva starts to annoy a woman much more powerful and terrifying, and his father turns up.  All Tony wanted to do was escape it all and maybe take the gorgeous Theron with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Hiding Who You Are

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences (at the moment, it could change)

Show: NCIS/Star Wars the Old Republic and all expansion packs for the game.

Pairing: DiNozzo/Theron Shan, Slash

Summary: The second stand-alone story in my DiNozzo's Men. It's an AU. Senior worked for the government agency known as 'Empire', he was one of the special agents know as a 'Sith'. He seduced a female agent from the 'Republic'; she was a beautiful and powerful Jedi called Elizabeth Paddington. When they had a child, he was disappointed to find out that the pathetic creature had no 'Force' ability. Tony, from as early as he could remember was to never remove his necklace. No one could know that he was strong in the Force, especially his father. It was easy for him to hide, except when he had to work with SIS agent Theron Shan and Sith Lana Beniko. There was definitely more going on than just a case and how was he going to keep this secret, things only get worse when Ziva starts to annoy a woman much more powerful and terrifying, and his father turns up. All Tony wanted to do was escape it all and maybe take the gorgeous Theron with him. DiNozzo/Theron, Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with NCIS or SWTOR, I am not making any money, and I am just doing it for fun.

XXXXX

Tony sat there and started to play with his necklace as he read a file, hoping that something would jump out at him. There had to be something he could find, all this talk with having to work with the other agencies of 'Empire,' 'Republic' and 'SIS' had him worried if they couldn't solve this case. He did everything he could to avoid them, what if they found out about him? What he could do? What would they do to him? What would his father do?

"I didn't know you liked jewellery Tony, what was her name?" Ziva asked snidely, she wanted to know how important this person was, when had they met and why didn't she know anything about it.

"What woman?" He just caught the last part of what she'd said; it had become second nature to ignore her as much as possible.

"The woman that gave you the necklace, what was her name?" She repeated more slowly as if he was an idiot and Tim laughed.

The computer genius loved it when Ziva brought Tony down; it made him feel better about himself. After all, she never did it to him.

Tony hadn't realised he'd taken it from underneath his shirt. "My mother gave it to me." He replied automatically.

Gibbs looked over and stared at his SFA, the younger man never gave up anything as personal as that, something was bothering him, and it annoyed him that Tony wouldn't talk to him about it. They were more than just a team, they were friends. He wanted the other man to be able to come to him and talk about what was up. Unfortunately, it wasn't something you could force.

"DiNozzo with me, alone." He growled as the other two stood up to join them.

"Are you sure it's not something we should know?" The Mossad operative asked. Any extra information on Tony would be fantastic. Even though Ziva had his file, she never seemed to understand him or to predict his next move. It annoyed her no end.

"If I wanted you to join us I would've ordered you to." He turned and walked off knowing that his SIC would be right behind him. Gibbs growled as soon as he saw his usual haunt was busy, so headed straight into the stairwell. "What's wrong?"

"Uh nothing, why?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking. This case seems to bother you more than others."

"I just want it solved and, like you, I don't like working with other agencies, and more than one is a nightmare."

Gibbs nodded in agreement, even though he knew there was more to it, he couldn't make his agent to tell him. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, boss I appreciate it."

The two men walked out and froze when there stood Shepard and an attractive woman.

"Ah, there you are Agent Gibbs. I'd like you to meet Satele Shan; she works for the Republic and is a Jedi."

Tony froze his only hope was to solve the case quickly and to avoid being alone with anyone who had an affinity with the 'Force'.

"It's nice to meet you Ms Shan; this is my Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior, Agent Tim McGee and Officer David…" He stopped as soon as he noticed that she was still staring at Tony.

"DiNozzo Junior?" She repeated and waited for him to nod. "I can see your mother in you. She was my best friend back in the academy. I'm sorry for your loss, but she is at one with the Force."

"Yes, your mother was a Jedi. It was a shame you didn't have a small amount of her power, or any of it really." Ziva muttered.

"Elizabeth was the most powerful Jedi I'd ever known. She was also the most loving and caring person. I was lucky to have her as a dear friend."

"Thank you, I didn't really get a chance to know her that well." His father had sent him off to boarding school as soon as he could. His mother hadn't argued it wasn't until later and that she explained it was to keep him away from Senior. Just after that she'd died, or murdered, Tony didn't know which it had been, but wouldn't put it past his old man.

"Of course." Satele smiled at him again and then turned to the others. "I'm here about the case you're working on this is the fourth person that has been murdered. All have Force abilities; so far that is the only connection. As you know, there aren't that many of us who can use it. They must all be connected. We've had talks with the Empire and SIS, so we wish to send you help. Two people will join you, Sith Lana Beniko and SIS agent Theron Shan." She watched as they heard the last surname. "Yes, he is my son, but he isn't Force sensitive. He will pass information on to me. I don't feel that you need an agent from the Republic. They will join us shortly."

"Thank you, Grand Master Shan," Shepard repeated the woman's complete title.

Ziva's eyes lit up this could be a chance to get an essential contact for her father. A Grand Master helping Mossad would prove that she was an excellent agent. It would also stop all those stories that she only got certain jobs because she was the daughter of the Director.

XXXXX

Lana turned and looked at Theron as they made their way up to the right floor. "Why do you think they want something was this Tony DiNozzo?"

"I don't know Lana; he doesn't have any Force abilities, no matter who his family is –."

"Like you." She grinned.

"Yes like me, well my father didn't have the ability either."

"Ah yes, the Supreme Commander."

Theron shook his head. "Forget I said anything…Whoever this 'third party' is they definitely have an interest in him."

"So we protect him and solve the case?"

"Hopefully we can do both." The two of them had been thrown together when they found out they had spies within their agencies and there was a mysterious organisation building up an army, for something. They each realised the other was the only one they could trust, to a point. Some even might say they were friends, kind of.

XXXXX

"Ah Theron, Ms Beniko." Satele smiled as they walked over.

Theron just nodded at his mother and turned to the people he'd, they'd be working with. His gaze landed on the good-looking, hazel-eyed man. His photo definitely didn't do him justice.

"I'm Director Shepard, this is Special Agent Gibbs, his second in command DiNozzo, Agent McGee and Officer David who is on loan to us from Mossad."

"You're the MCRT, correct?" Lana waited for them to nod. "What interest would Mossad have in that?"

Tony forced back a smile; it's one of those things he'd always wondered. Ziva was there for a reason, and it wasn't going to be one that worked in favour for NCIS. He did his best to keep her at arm's length. Just as he would with these two new 'guests', and he tried to ignore how attractive he found the man and the cranial cybernetic implants intrigued him. No matter what he felt, he was not going to get to know Theron Shan better; it just wasn't going to happen. Even to his own ears that felt like a lie.

"My father thought the experience would do me good." She snapped.

"Oh, so you needed some extra training then?" Theron replied and kept his face as neutral as he could, but the amusement on Tony's face was making it very difficult, and that wasn't the only thing. He shook his head to clear his mind from those thoughts, it was not the place, and his pants were far too tight.

"No, I didn't." With that, she turned her attention to Lana, who just stood there staring at her coolly. Those yellow eyes made Ziva feel a little nervous, so she pretended that something important appeared on her monitor.

"You have cranial cybernetics. I went for it, but I was refused. I think my father talked to someone." McGee muttered, with those implants his computer skills would've been so far ahead. Only the best got them, he had to get to know Agent Shan. Hopefully, the two of them would be partnered up.

"Theron, please keep me updated." She asked her son and waited for an acknowledgement. Satele hated the fact they weren't close. It had been a long time since anyone had known that she'd had a kid. While she'd been pregnant Master Zho had perpetrated the lie that she was on sensitive missions. Now she had no idea had to get closer to him. It didn't help that she and his father Jace didn't really speak, the military man had no idea how to connect with their son either.

"Agent Gibbs I will leave Shan and Beniko in your capable hands." Shepard smiled.

"Yes, director." He replied sarcastically. "Let's get you both up to date."

XXXXX

The man stared at the monitor and the photo of Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Only he knew how much raw power the young man had, and it would belong to him. He opened a channel, only those near the top saw who he was.

"Mr DiNozzo, you will bring me your son, is that understood."

XXXXX

Senior shuddered at the voice, but it was the only way he could work his way to the top of the pile. His son was the key and whatever they wanted to do him was okay, that damn brat was always a disappointment. This way at least he would do something for his father, which would make a change.

"Yes sir, I will make sure he is yours."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

  
This is the game Theron Shan

A/N I have used lines are parts of lines from SWTOR. The wonderful and talented Marlislash has created a pic for this and for the live-action version on Theron Shan, she has chosen Jeremy Renner. I totally agree with this choice lol.

XXXXX

Gibbs looked around at what would be his temporary team. "We need to split up into teams."

"I'll go with Agent Shan." McGee nearly shouted.

Tony did his best to hide his smirk. It looked like someone had a man crush. Not that he could blame his teammate, Theron was a good-looking guy. It was also someone that he couldn't get involved with. Not only was his mother a Grand Master, but their mothers were also best friends back at the academy.

"I think I should work with him." Ziva insisted. It had come to her who his father was; it was Jace Malcolm getting to Shan and from that his parents. Her father would be overjoyed with her.

Gibbs rubbed his eyes, neither of them could work with the SIS agent, nothing would get done. "DiNozzo, you'll work with Shan, Ziva you're with Beniko, McGee stays here with me. We can go through any new information our guests have."

"Of course Agent Gibbs, we'll pass across anything we have." Lana bowed her head respectfully.

Ziva's face fell at the thought of working with the other woman. She couldn't use her 'natural charms, but there was something else. There was something about the Sith terrified her.

Tony reached down and started to play with the pendant. This case had brought up a lot of memories of his mother, of how she did everything to protect him. He could feel eyes on him and turned to notice, his new partner who seemed to place close attention to his necklace. He quickly placed it back under his shirt, this was a habit that needed to be broken.

Theron knew that pendant; Master Zho had talked about it. It was rare, but it also kept people with the Force hidden. Could Anthony DiNozzo be more than anyone actually thought? Is this the reason why this mysterious third party wanted him? So finding out more about this agent might eventually help them.

"Okay, let's get sorted where you are all going," Gibbs called out, he hated working with other agencies, but you didn't turn down the Empire or the Republic, especially the Empire, they made the CIA look like choirboys.

XXXXX

"Gibbs."

"No."

McGee frowned, "no, what?"

"You can't work with Agent Shan, no matter what your computer skills are. He is an SIS agent, one of their best. I need our best to work with him."

"Tony, you think he is the best out of all of us. Why look at the degrees I have?"

Gibbs turned to look at the younger man. "You do realise that this is an investigative team right?" He waited for McGee to nod. "The only one out of all of us who have been trained out NCIS is DiNozzo. He IS the best investigator and that is the reason why he is working with Shan. He also doesn't act like he has a crush."

"I, I, don't. It's purely professional; I'm interested in his implants."

"Of course you are, just his implants. Let's hope Beniko doesn't kill Ziva."

"Ziva could beat her, she's from Mossad."

"Are you sure you're an investigator?" Gibbs shook his head in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Beniko is a Sith, one of their top agents. She has skills Ziva couldn't even imagine."

"Then why put them together, it would have been better…" McGee stopped as soon as a glare was thrown his way.

"Ziva, just like you need to learn humility. Your computer skills are exceptional, but that doesn't mean you are the best at everything, or even in this team. Ziva has always been told that she's the best, a lot of her missions were because of who her father was. In a team, one member will cover the weakness of another and together make a strong unit. Somewhere you have lost that, and I don't think she ever had it. I'm hoping that you can both learn, if not…"

"If not what?"

"I'm not sure how we'll continue to function. The way you to treat DiNozzo, don't think I haven't noticed those nasty jabs passed off jokey comments."

"Well, if Tony is the problem you could transfer him."

"McGee, haven't you just listened to anything I said?"

"Of course Gibbs, but if you remove the one that is a problem, there is no problem, right? I could be your senior field agent."

"Tony isn't the problem, you two are and if you still didn't understand that after what I just explained, and then I don't know what to do." Gibbs needed to talk to someone, maybe Tony could help. It always helped him before. "I'm going for coffee."

As soon as his boss was out of sight he looked around. "Abby, we help me understand and to get through to Gibbs." He felt better already, she had Gibbs wrapped around her little finger, this could work out for him.

XXXXX

Their interviews had been a bust, nothing new and having an SIS agent seemed to scare them more.

"Agent Shan, can I ask you something, it's personal."

"Call me Theron, you can ask, doesn't mean I will answer."

"With your family history, has it ever bothered you that you have no Force ability?" He winced at how blunt it sounded.

Theron laughed. "I was raised as a Jedi; I learnt everything I could that didn't need to use the Force. My mother never raised me, having kids; hell having relationships is frowned upon. I'm not close to her or my father, I guess that helped. It was all stories to me; I had no emotional connection to them. I wanted to help and found my own way to do that and it's with the SIS."

"Why is your family history bothering you?"

"I've just been thinking about my mom lately, everything she gave up to be with my father. It wasn't worth it; he's a horrible, selfish man. The only thing that matters to him, is him. He never loved her just wanted a kid with strong Force connection that could propel him up the hierarchy. Instead, he got me, and after she died I was shipped off."

"A kid who never followed in his mother's footsteps, even though he could," Theron whispered and almost smiled when Tony's gaze shot to him. He wasn't going to push, not yet. He hoped he could get the other man to trust him. "I have another contact we can try; it's in an unofficial capacity, very unofficial."

Tony just smiled and was glad about the change of conversation. It seemed Theron knew more than he was letting on, or was it just a fishing trip. It wasn't long before they were on their way to a secret meeting.

XXXXX

Lana took a deep cleansing breath. Ziva would push a Jedi to its limits and she definitely wasn't one. Her self-serving attitude, if she had the skill and it had been earned would make a Sith proud, unfortunately, her arrogant personality was the thing that she had. Her colleagues would eat her alive, her bosses would make her wish she never existed. Lana smiled at that thought; maybe a visit to the Empire was needed.

XXXXX

The man sat alone, he looked around at the other customers and shook his head. They were all pathetic. His eyes shot to the door as it opened and two men walked over to him.

"Trent Kort?" Tony muttered in disbelief.

"Theron, what the hell are you doing here with DiNozzo?"

Theron leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, his legs at the ankles. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I was never here."

"Just tell us what you know Kort and we'll go." Tony sighed, not in the mood for this.

The CIA agent eyed the SIS one. "You owe me big for this Theron."

"Fine, just tell us…please." He tactfully added on.

"Okay, it's not much, but I will keep an ear out. The CIA is interested as well. There's a third party building what seems to be an army, don't know why, but it's an easy thing to guess. All those who were killed had been heard mentioning that they had a 'disagreement', with what is said it sounds as if someone tried to recruit them. When they said no, whoever this third party is they made sure no one could talk. I'll be in touch." With that Kort stood and walked out.

"A third party, I wonder what they want?" Tony murmured.

"I have no idea, but let's get back. Hopefully, the others have something that could give us more to go on."

XXXXX

Gibbs ran into the break room after hearing a commotion and stopped suddenly. Ziva was up by the ceiling, His agent was choking, her fingers grabbing at her neck, but there was nothing there to get hold off and free herself. Lana just stood there her face cold, and a hand in the air as she used her ability. Her yellow eyes seemed to glow from all that power. What the fuck had Ziva done? He knew that it was her fault; there was no doubt in his mind.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to Nacole for the wonderful job, this one needed a lot of work. You did a fantastic job.

XXXXX

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs demanded.

Lana just stared as Ziva fell to the ground and landed heavily in a heap. "She should think before she speaks if that is at all possible. I think Officer David is unaware of the concept of manners. One can always learn and improve. The fact that she believes nothing is better than Mossad, her time here is wasted." The Sith paused for a moment, "unless she is a spy, but acting the way she does she can't be very good at that."

Ziva rubbed at her sore throat and shot the other woman a glare.

Gibbs held back a smile, "Ziva go and see Ducky. If he says, you need to go to the hospital go."

As soon as Ziva left Lana walked over to Gibbs, "I'm surprised she is still alive with an attitude like that. One day Officer David will annoy the wrong person, and that will be the end of her."

Gibbs couldn't deny that the longer she was here, the worse her attitude became, especially towards DiNozzo.

XXXXX

Abby stared at her computer as she tried to work, but all that she could focus on was McGee complaining. "Will you just stop?"

"I just need someone to talk to, Abs."

"You're not talking to me! You're talking at me." She missed the old Timmy. He had become increasingly more arrogant ever since Ziva had joined their team.

"I am talking to you. I should be the one working with Agent Shan. Ziva says-.'

"I have a lot of work to do, can you please leave." Abby didn't need to hear about what Ziva said.

"But..."

"Now, Tim."

He knew that tone and now was not the time to push things. Why didn't Abby understand what he was going through? It was time to get back to work, he didn't want Gibbs to come and hunt him down.

XXXXX

Tony smiled at Theron as they got off on their floor. They'd been told what had happened. The security guards told him gleefully. They'd never gotten on with Ziva as she kept telling them what they were doing wrong and how they should be done.

"Are you okay Lana?"

"I am; thank you, Tony."

They both ignored the glare they received from Ziva.

McGee walked over to his desk, he looked around in confusion. Something had happened, he just didn't know what and wasn't sure who he should ask.

"Thanks to a contact that Theron has; we've found out there's a mysterious person or group, who have been looking and talking to the Force-sensitive."

"I do not know of any new people or groups that have started up," Ziva said before smugly adding ", and Mossad would know.".

Gibbs ignored her little speech he would need to talk to her about this but now wasn't the time. "DiNozzo, you and Agent Shan keep looking into it. It's a new avenue that needs to be explored, Beniko I'd like you to join them."

"Very well... Gibbs." It was strange to her just using surnames, but would she try.

"McGee, David you'll be here with me. See what you can find out." He could see they wanted to argue, but the glare he sent stopped them from uttering a word.

XXXXX

A person hid in the shadows of the darkened office, their tone harsh and cruel, and "you will do as I say, Mr DiNozzo. We require your son, and you will help us get him." The phone was slammed back onto its receiver signalling the end of the conversation. The figure spoke once more to the quiet, dark office space "you are nothing more than a means to an end. Your usefulness will run out once that has been accomplished, and your life will also run out."

XXXXX

Shepard groaned in frustration as she slammed the phone down. The hope that there could be better relations with the Empire, Republic, and SIS was dwindling slowly. She assumed that having Theron and Lana here each would have been more interested in talking to her, which proved a fruitless attempt. She groaned again, there had to be something that could still be done.

XXXXX

Satele sighed as she finished the call. The director of NCIS was determined "I need to talk to Theron."

"How is he doing?" Jace asked as he tempted to make it sound like a casual inquiry.

"He's your son as well, if you want to know how he is, ask him yourself." She said knowing full well he would not.

XXXXX

Tony stood, as did Theron and Lana it was time for them to head out and search for this mysterious third party. As he walked past Ziva, she stood and then pretended to fall, grabbing his necklace as she went down.

Lana grabbed Tony, yanking him quickly towards the elevator and had felt the tingling sensation of Force. Theron noticed how the other man froze in shock after Ziva David pulled his necklace off, he bent down and ripped the chain out of David's hand and rushed after them.

As soon as the doors shut and the button pressed Lana just stared at Tony. She had never been in the presence of someone who had the Force in them as strongly as he did.

"Why hide it?" Lana whispered the question, taking a moment to look at Theron who it appeared already knew.

"My father used my mother, the way he treated her it drove her to drink. When she realised what he wanted she made sure he never knew about me. I was lucky he never killed me like he did her." Tony answered quietly.

"Wait, you know this?" Lana asked.

"He threatened me after I heard him talk to someone. Who'd believe a traumatised kid? l was also afraid I'd be tested, and I'd be back under his control."

"Let's get this chain fixed so you can wear it again," Theron said gently.

"Tony, I know you don't want anyone to know, but you still need to learn how to control it. As soon as the necklace came off it nearly overwhelmed me, you've just put a lid on it. The Force is a living thing."

"Who could I go to? Aren't you two going to give me up?"

"I don't plan too," Theron would do what he could to help.

"I..." Lana sighed. "Let us deal with this case. It's our top priority."

"Lana, couldn't you help him with some basics?"

"Theron..." She wanted to argue, but one glance at the vulnerable look on Tony's face the fight left her. "Fine, I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, Lana." Tony smiled brightly.

She couldn't help but return it. This was the reason that they wanted him. Who else knew he had 'Force ability'?

XXXXX

Ned smiled at Jimmy as they walked up to Agent Gibbs desk, and place folders on them. They turned and quickly escaped, his bark seemed to be a lot worse lately, and they didn't want to find out what the bite was like.

"I'm taking Abby out for a drink later, you want to join us?"

"I'd love to Jimmy, is everything okay with her? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I think a few drinks and a few laughs will help. We're leaving straight from work, head to her lab when you're ready.'"

"Will do," Ned replied with a smile.

XXXXX

Ziva watched the two idiots leave. She'd been hidden around a corner and was grateful her call with Mossad had ended. Something had to be done about Lana Beniko, the Sith had embarrassed her in front of Gibbs. The worse thing was that deep fear she felt in the other woman's presence began to grow the longer the blonde bitch stayed.

XXXXX

"Yes sir, if Senior cannot get to his son, I will." With that, he hung up.

"Rivkin come in here." Eli David called out.

Michael couldn't wait until he was free of Mossad. His new boss was showing him the way, these childish games needed to be stopped. "Yes, Director."

"You need to go to the US, Ziva needs your help."

Michael smiled "I'd be honoured."

TBC


End file.
